One Shot Broken Hearts Are One
by InabitiousStars
Summary: Rosemmett, Limes, Heart break and Love.


**A/N: Hi...I'm sorry if this depresses you...feel free to hate on it in the review section...I was bored at 2am and wrote this. Some people might know more about the back story etc.**

**And OMG! I love Rosemmett now :D**

**This entire story is dedicated to;**

**Patt, Micky, Brie, Briana, Elena and Caroline. Thank you guys! Without you I would have constant writers block!**

The layout of this might be confusing but when entire part of the story is in_ Italic_ and **Bold** then it is the past. When it's in normal text style it's the present. It starts with the past.

_Songs for this One Shot: Use Somebody - Laura Jansen, I Miss You - Miley Cyrus, Down - Jason Walker (Not TVD Version)_

_Lemons: Hint's_

****SM owns all rights to characters, I own the plot****

_

* * *

_

_I miss you, I miss your smile,_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go, so I need to know,_

_I miss you_

_

* * *

_

_**I was sitting in the front seat of my car, I wasn't feeling the best and went there to cool off. I had my eyes closed when Jasper tapped on my window.**_

"_**Hey Rosie Posie" Ugh, he knew how much I hated that!**_

"_**What do you want Jasper?" I said slightly annoyed**_

"_**Well I know you're not feeling well. I just came to say that I know someone else who's not well."**_

"_**Who?" I said rolling my eyes.**_

"_**Emmett." The mentions of his name sent butterflies to my stomach and made my heart pound.**_

"_**Really?" **_

"_**Really!" Jasper smiled**_

"_**Oh, well tell him get better from me!" What I wanted to say was 'Tell him to come over here and I'll make him better'**_

"_**Okay Rosie..."**_

_**I rolled the window back up and closed my eyes. I didn't know how long it was before a second person tapped on my window. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett standing there his hands in his pockets. My eyes lit up and I rolled the window down.**_

"_**Hey Emmett!"**_

"_**Uh...Hi Rosalie..." He said obviously nervous.**_

"_**Jasper said you weren't feeling well! What's wrong?" I said with genuine concern.**_

"_**I'm...Uh...Just a little nervous..."  
"About what?"**_

"_**This..." He managed a small smile**_

_**I looked at him confused "And what exactly is this?"**_

"_**Umm...me asking you...if you wanted...to go...to the movies...with me?"**_

"_**Yes Emmett! Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll go with you!" I smiled at him.**_

_**His smile grew bigger, "Okay...I'll pick you up at 7?"**_

"_**7 it is! See you then!"**_

_**He walked away beaming, I rolled the window back up and just smiled from being happy.**_

I snapped my eyes open, refusing to allow myself to dream about the past any further. That's all it was, the past. I sat up and ran my fingers through my blonde curls.

"Rose?" Paul whispered sleepily

I looked down at him, "Umm...yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Rose, what is it?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing my shoulders.

"Nothing...just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"Okay Rose..." He said kissing my cheek before lying back down and instantly falling asleep.

I didn't fall asleep again that night and was awake when Paul kissed my shoulder and said "Morning Rose!"

"Morning!" I said turning round to face him. I gave him a smile and he kissed my cheek, my nose, forehead, other cheek and chin before finally meeting my lips.

I smiled at him and got up.

"What you making for breakfast Rose?" He laughed

"You wish!" I laughed back while walking out the door.

_**My jaw dropped when she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was soaked, sending little droplets of water down her back. The towel she had wrapped round her barely covered her.**_

"_**Close your mouth Emm!" She laughed before running over and doing it herself.**_

"_**Sorry Rose, but I just have the urge to kiss you right now!"  
Before I could finish her lips crashed with mine and they moved in perfect sync.**_

"_**Rose are you sure?"**_

_**She didn't reply but brought her lips back to mine.**_

"_**One second!" and with that she ran back to the bathroom and a few seconds later came back out wearing her short shorts and all too revealing tank top.**_

_**She walked back over to me and sat on my knee, instantly kissing me fiercely. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I picked her up and lay her carefully on the bed, not breaking the kiss. My hands found the bottom of her top and pulled it off without thinking.**_

_**She pulled my shirt off and put her around my neck, pulling me closer. I started to kiss her neck and her hands worked her way up to my hair. She ran her hands through it and grabbed it. **_

_**She whispered "I love you Emmett McCarty..."**_

A tear rolled down my cheek as I stared down at a picture of us, she looked so happy. Her perfect skin, her deep blue eyes and her golden curls. I was reminded of her everyday, every smile, every laugh and every time she said "I love you!"

I was also reminded of every bruise, every cut, every time she had fear in her eyes and I remembered every time I caused her pain.

I looked down at our picture again and smiled remembering that perfect summer's day, but it quickly faded when I remembered the day she ripped my heart out of my chest.

_**I knew it was bad when she texted me saying 'We need to talk.'**_

_**I waited for her, my heart pounding and when I saw her car outside I walked to the door. It was 5 minutes before she knocked. I opened the door expecting to see my smiling, happy Rose. But instead she was looking at the ground and on the verge of crying.**_

"_**Rose?" **_

_**She looked at my face and whispered, "I can't do it anymore..."**_

"_**Can't do what anymore Rose?"  
"Us...I can't do us anymore..." tears started rolling down her cheek.**_

"_**Rose...I...I can change...." I couldn't understand why she was doing this, I felt tears well up.**_

"_**It's not you Emmett...it's me..."**_

"_**Rose...please...I love you Rosalie! Please don't do this..."**_

"_**I'm sorry...I just can't be with someone who is slowly breaking my heart..." She held out the engagement ring I gave her. **_

"_**Rose...please...don't...please!" **_

"_**I'm sorry..." and with that she was gone.**_

_**I was left standing in the doorway, holding the ring that would have made her mine forever. I closed the front door and fell to the ground, tears rolled down my face uncontrollably. I felt empty. She had my heart and always will...**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: Whatcha guys think? Review :)**


End file.
